When Thunder Teleported Us
by PonyNinja
Summary: The new Elements of Harmony must save New York from the evil Nightmare- and from Equestria in turn. But will they be enough to help both worlds? Sequel to: /s/10085156/1/When-Pinkie-Surprised-Us
1. Charecters

CHARECTERS

Cloud Cover

* * *

><p>Coat: Deep Blue<br>Eyes: Light Pink  
>Mane: Long, Spiky, White<br>Crush: Thunder Bright  
>Height: Normal<br>Age: 17  
>Race: Pegusas<br>Gender: Female

Thunder Bright

* * *

><p>Coat: White<br>Eyes: Denim Blue  
>Mane: Short, Indigo<br>Clothing: Jean Jacket  
>Crush: Cloud Cover<br>Height: Slightly taller then normal  
>Age: 17<br>Race: Alicorn  
>Gender: Male<p>

Discord Calamity

* * *

><p>Coat: Depends<br>Eyes: Turquoise Iris, Yellow Sclera/'White'  
>Mane: Long, Curly, White<br>Height: Slightly shorter then Discord (father).  
>Age: 18<br>Race: Draconeqques  
>Gender: Female<p>

Silent Harmony

* * *

><p>Coat: Sunny Yellow<br>Eyes: Emerald Green  
>Mane: Short, Tan<br>Height: Normal  
>Age: 16<br>Race: Pegusas  
>Gender: Male<p>

Apple Crunch

* * *

><p>Coat: Light Scarlet<br>Eyes: Dark Green  
>Mane: Long (For a guy), Gray<br>Height: Tall  
>Age: 18<br>Race: Earth Pony  
>Gender: Male<p> 


	2. To New York

Chapter One

The deep blue pegusas breathed in the chilly winter air. It was just another day of her favorite season- and it was even better in the sky.  
>"Cloud Cover!" some one called from the ground. Cloud looked down. Her mother, Rainbow Dash, was calling. <em>She still hasn't found me, <em>the light-pink eyed pegusas thought. But that didn't last long. Rainbow flew up to the lone cloud, sitting higher then the rest. "Hey," she smiled, "Pinkie made nachos."  
>"Oh! Nachos!" Cloud smiled. Some ponies thought it was very confusing, the way Rainbow's family worked- but it wasn't, really. It had all started at the start of the 'Great Cider Sales', Dash's favorite time of year. She had gone out a drunken too much of it, and she met a stallion. Some stuff happened, and twelve months later, Cloud Cover was born. The stallion couldn't be found, and Pinkie forgave Rainbow. Since the two were legally married, Pinkie had helped raise Cloud since Day One, and they all still lived together. Cloud flew to Sugercube corner, Rainbow behind. The legendary cyan mare was getting old- she wasn't as fast as she used to be. Halfway there, however, they were forced to touch the ground by some one's aura.<br>"H-huh? What the hey!?" Cloud tried to escape, but it was useless. Rainbow chuckled once she saw who her daughter was trying to escape from.  
>"Hiya, Cloud." the stallion smiled. Cloud looked over, and blushed. Prince Thunder Bright was sitting on the ground, holding Cloud still with his magic.<br>"Um... hi..." Cloud stammered, "Can you let me go?"  
>"Sure- but I'm afraid you won't have time for nachos," Thunder said.<br>This time, Rainbow spoke up. "HEY! Prince or not, you shouldn't go around stalking mares!"  
>"Well... uh... it's-it's urgent! I definitely wasn't waiting to get you so I could watch Cloud! ...Oops." the Prince frowned. He was a horrible liar- and good at magic. If you couldn't see him, you'd think he was half-Twilight, half-Applejack. But that wasn't the case. His father was Flash Century, and his mother Twilight Sparkle.<br>"I guess if it's urgent..." Rainbow sighed.  
>"Oh- sorry, Mrs. Dash! I didn't mean to keep you! Mother said she only needed Cloud to come. You can go tell Mrs. Pie that your daughter will be gone for a while." Thunder explained. Rainbow gave him a confused look, but she knew not to question Twilight Sparkle. The cyan mare slowly, but surely, flew away.<br>Cloud groaned. _There goes my perfect day..._

"Oh, good- now you're all here." Princess Twilight nodded. She was taller then Flash, but only a bit, and her mane was waving slightly.  
>"Um... Princess Twilight, Eh'm sure you know what yer doin'- but couldn' this wait?" Apple Crunch asked nervously.<br>"I'm sorry, Crunch, but this can't be postponed." Twilight replied, voice stocked with seriousness.  
>"What's the matter?" Silent Harmony said in his soft, calm voice.<br>"You're parents have told you all about New York and the Turtles, right?" the Princess asked.  
>"Of course!" the five ponies said at once. The offspring of the Mane Six- Cloud Cover, Prince Thunder Bright, Apple Crunch, Silent Harmony, and Discord Calamity.<br>"Well, before we came back to Equestria, I cast a spell that was supposed to trap the Nightmare's essence in it's original prison- but a friend has told us she has spotted it lurking in New York," Twilight explained.  
>"Wha!? The elements of harmony have to stop her!" Cloud gasped. Calamity and Harmony nodded in unison. Although they were exact opposites, Calamity being a female draconeqques and Harmony a pegusas stallion, they were very close as siblings.<br>"But they can't," Flash finally spoke, "Because 'they' aren't who you think they are."  
>"What?" Crunch blinked.<br>"Father _means_ that the old Elements of Harmony (Mother, Mrs. Dash, Mrs. Pinkie, Mrs. Applejack, Mrs. Fluttershy, and Mrs. Rarity, who stayed in New York) have passed down their elements. Although, not to their exact child, just to the Element's generation," Thunder explained.  
>"So, what yer sayin' is..." the blonde-haired stallion began, but was too shocked to continue.<br>Calamity finished for him, "_We're _the Elements of Harmony?"  
>"...Yes. I've sent messengers to tell you're parents, because they don't drop by here as often any more." the Princess nodded, looking upon the five ponies. "Cloud Cover, the Element of Honesty. Apple Crunch, the Element of Loyalty. Silent Harmony, the Element of Generosity. Discord Calamity, the Element of Laughter." (Calamity thanked Twilight by snapping a waterbed into existence. It was, all in all, a nice waterbed.) "And last but not least, Thunder Bright- Element of Magic."<br>"But what about the Element of Kindness?" Cloud frowned.  
>"Well, Rarity must have a daughter. DUHZ!" Calamity replied happily, teleporting to her friend's side. Cloud looked up. Although that comment had been sorta-reassuring, the pegusas still had a straight face. "Aww. Here, I can fix that..." Calamity smiled and leapt onto Cloud, beginning to tickle her.<br>"OKAY!" Cloud Cover snorted, "I-I'm smiling!"  
>"Good!" Calamity nodded and teleported back to her original position, leaving Cloud to giggle helplessly on the floor. Twilight and Flash had left after giving Thunder some directions.<br>"Okay, guys. When you're all ready, I'll teleport us." the Alicorn nodded. After Cloud was done, she sighed and got up.  
>The deep blue mare smiled, "I'm ready."<br>The others nodded, and Thunder began his spell. His horn glowed neon orange (it looked good next to his white coat and short indigo mane) and a think strip of lighter orange stretched out in a circle around the five ponies. slowly, it grew and surrounded them in a sphere as they were lifted up into the air. With a flash of yellow-orange light, they were gone.


	3. Meetings and Explanations

Chapter Two

Cloud shivered. Although she loved Winter, this was too cold for her. "My wings are freezing!" she gasped.  
>"It'll be fine. M-mother told me how to get to where we need to be," Thunder replied. He was clenching his teeth, trying not to shiver too hard.<br>Crunch groaned, "Seriously? When me an' my Father were out on the Mountin', it was much colder then this."  
>"You're a Pony of Steel, Crunch! Good ol' 'Father' was probably freezing his hooves off!" Calamity laughed.<br>"Come on, Calamity- _try_ to pity poor Apple Juice and his Steel Son," Cloud giggled.  
>"Guys, you should hurry- Thunder's leaving without us," Harmony said quietly. Everyone looked over to see the Alicorn going down a small hole.<br>"Come on, every one!" the white stallion shouted as he continued going down. The other ponies followed him.

"HELLO!?" Calamity shouted. It echoed across the small sewer's tunnels.  
>"Calamity! We're nowhere close to them, so can't you just-" Apple Crunch began- but he was interrupted by a sweet, melodic voice.<br>The new character said, "Uh... hi?"  
>"Told you!" Calamity smiled, glancing at Crunch. The Earth Pony mumbled something that no one else could hear.<br>Another strange voice joined the first one, "Who are you talking to, Darling?"  
>"There's some one over there," the first voice replied. Hoof-steps were heard before the two ponies came into view- a white unicorn with a royal blue mane another white unicorn, with brown, black-streaked hair, dark green eyes, and... a shell? They both wore bandanas- the older ones' sky blue, and the younger's gray-turquoise.<br>"Oh! It's you! Princess Twilight told me you were coming," the older one smiled. "My name is Rarity, and this is my daughter, Shell Gem."  
>"Hello, Miss Rarity- has Twilight told you about us?" Harmony asked.<br>"No, I'm afraid not- it's very hard to send long letters through dimensions. She said you would introduce yourselves. She told me we passed down the Elements of Harmony to our children. Does that mean our _exact _children?" Rarity asked a load of questions.  
>"Before anything is explained, can we go somewhere... lighter?" Harmony shivered.<br>"Of course," Shell nodded. The latter and Rarity turned around and trotted away- the others followed.

"These are the turtles, and this is our... ah... lair." Rarity frowned. She didn't like that word- it made her feel evil.  
>"Meet my uncles. Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello. And this is my father, Raphael." Shell explained. The newly introduced mutants nodded.<br>"Alright- time for you to introduce yourselves!" Michelangelo said.  
>"Oh, right," Thunder said, "I'm Prince Thunder Bright, Element of Magic, Son of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Flash Century."<br>"I'm Cloud Cover..." the deep blue mare paused, remembering to sound sort-of like Thunder, "Element of Honesty, Daughter of Rainbow Dash and... an Anonymous Stallion."  
>"Oh, I see- that's how Rainbow and Pinkie have a daughter..." Rarity said quietly.<br>"Eh'm Apple Crunch, Element o' Loyalty, Son o' Applejack Apple and Apple Juice Apple."  
>"Um... I'm S-silent Harmony. Element of... Loyalty, son of Fluttershy Flap and Discord."<br>"I'm DISCORD CALAMITY! ...But you can call me CALAMITY! I'm the Element of Laughter, Discord was my father, and Fluttershy was my mom!"  
>"Interesting- so I see the passing of the Elements wasn't done with genetics. So, Shell Gem is the Element of Kindness?" Rarity blinked.<br>"From what Mother has studied, yes." Thunder nodded.  
>"So, I guess we're going to start looking for the Nightmare?" Cloud said.<br>"Well... as long as no one leaves the sewers. You got here too late- we can only exit the Underground at night." Shell explained. Thunder nodded in understanding.  
>Crunch yawned, "Can we go too sleep instead? It's like a reverse time zone here- in Equestria, it was about 9:00 PM."<br>"Wow- you're really living up to the title of the Pony of Steel," Cloud giggled, "I bet I could make a better one!"  
>"Really? That's because it's nighttime. You're the lousiest pony in Equestria during the day!" Crunch countered.<br>In other circumstances, Harmony would've stopped them from fighting- but he knew it wasn't too extreme. Apple Crunch and Cloud Cover had been rivals since they were foals.  
>"AHA! But it's daytime here!" Cloud smiled smugly.<br>"Guys, can you finish your rivalry later? Calamity made more water beds," Thunder said. He then collapsed tiredly on one of the beds, which spontaneously made a watery explosion. After getting soaked, he fell onto the hard, rocky earth. Calamity giggled.

Meanwhile, in Equestria, Twilight was very tired. She was so tired, in fact, she couldn't bare hearing Flash's snoring. Although it usually brought her sleep after awhile, she didn't want to wait tonight, so she woke him up and kicked him out of the room. Nicely. _How could she have kicked me out of the room as politely as that? _the Prince wondered. But, then started thinking about where he was going to sleep tonight. ..There was Thunder's bed. But his son would never forgive him if he set foot in the white Alicorn's room. Suddenly, he remembered what Calamity had done. He galloped into the main room of the castle and jumped down on it, face first. And the whole room was suddenly soaked.  
>But that's not what concerned him. If this were Twilight, she would have thought of that more. But Flash's comment on this?<br>"OW... I think I broke my nose..."


	4. Thunder's Retreat

Chapter Three

It was a little warmer then last night, but not much. As the six ponies crept on top of the multiple houses, apartments, and other, they're eyes were wide open for any signs of the Nightmare's inky purple essence. Suddenly, Thunder stopped in his tracks and Crunch accidently ran into his back. But the Alicorn seemed to be frozen.  
>"Um... Thunder Bright, are you OK?" Shell asked. It was impossible to tell if she was nervous or impatient. Thunder slowly shook his head, and Cloud was struck with fear as she spotted what he was staring at. It was a tall, black pony with a rapidly moving mane. Her hair also depicted space. She was tall as Princess Celestia, maybe taller, with sharp fangs and turquoise eyes that glimmered with evil. AS he horn glowed dark blue, an armor the shade of Cloud's Coat crept up onto her body, as if it were invisible and the spell to make it so was ceasing to exist. And when she was done, the only thing Thunder could do was gasp at her complete appearance. His circle of thought slowly finished as he saw her wings. And then he knew it.<br>He said it quietly, but loud enough for all the others to hear, "That is Nightmare Moon."

It was hard getting to sleep that night for the Elements of Harmony. Although Crunch, Shell, and Calamity had wanted to attack, Thunder had objected. 'Why attack now? We need to figure out what we'll do. We need a plan.' he had said. And it was agreed that they'd wake up at sunset to start planning. But even as the others started to fall asleep, the Prince was wide awake. _Did I do the right thing to bring us here? _he thought, with a worried glance among his friends- new and old. Sure, they had four... six friends in the Universe. So what? They could all come to Equestria, Nightmare Moon could reek havoc here, and everything would be fine. He didn't understand why Mother had made them come all the way here to fight for a universe, people she had never seen and didn't know. Then, his eyes became wider as he had a horrific thought. _What is someone dies, because I brought us here without thinking? _He seemed to stop breathing for a second, then quietly stood up. _I'm sorry, everyone. I can't do this. I... I have to let you down. _He wanted to whisper that into their ears while they slept- but, Cloud especially, they'd probably tie him to a chair. Calamity has lots of rope. So he left without talking to any of them. He slowly trotted towards the ladder that lead out side. He lifted the cover with his magic, so it wasn't loud, and put it back as quietly as possible. And then, he flew off into the Midnight. But he swore, he could hear voices in his head- the voice of Nightmare Moon.  
>"I'm not crazy," he said to himself, "She's trying to bring me to her side!"<br>And that she was. "You've left them, Thunder. Disobeyed your parents. No one will like you after this. You'll never be called a Prince again- unless you join me, and become my son!" she said. But Thunder did his best to ignore her- he blocked her out with images. Images of Cloud.


	5. Shell's Part to Play

Cloud woke up early in the evening, as in Equestria she was always an Early Bird. But today, something was off.  
>She shook Crunch awake, "Where's Thunder?"<br>"How would I know?" Crunch groaned, rolling over. The deep blue mare grumbled something and trotted over to Thunder's bed. Then, she had an idea.  
>Although Cloud couldn't use magic, and had no interest in it, once Thunder had forced the pegusas to take some lessons on it. She had somehow remembered all of it, giving her a wide variety of spells to know of- although she couldn't use them. And she knew who could help her. "Shell!" she whispered into the unicorn-turtle's ear. The mutant pony yawned, but stood up.<br>"Huh?" Shell Gem blinked.  
>"I need you to cast a spell for me," the pegusas replied firmly.<br>Shell gave her a confused look, "OK- but I'm warning you, I'm not too good at magic."  
>The mares trotted, Cloud in the lead, to where Thunder usually slept. "It's a tracking spell," Cloud noted, "Here's how it works..."<p>

After a few minutes of explaining and a couple of failed attempts, Shell finally got it right. Her aura was cherry red, which was good in Cloud's eyes- the red, glowing trail didn't blend in with the ground. Since Shell was wide awake by now, she pestered the other mare until she finally agreed to let the mutant come. So, there they were, following the red path.  
>It was taking forever for them to get to Thunder. "So, Shell. you know what I think?" Cloud said to make time go faster.<br>"What?" Shell replied.  
>"I think you could be a great magician. I mean, sure, you had a little help from Rarity- but she was never that good at magic herself. You could get a magic cutie mark, like Thunder!" Cloud exclaimed, picking her pace up to a canter. Shell looked down at her blank flank. Although she had a shell, the end was curved just enough to see her whole flank.<br>"..You think?" Shell replied hopefully.  
>Cloud would of said 'Of course!' if she hadn't spotted Thunder on top of a building. "Aha!" she said quietly, "There she is!"<br>"I'll follow from the ground; You fly up and try to get him," Shell planned. Cloud nodded and bolted upwards.  
>She smiled and said, "Thunder! We've been looking for you!"<br>The Alicorn looked over, eyes wide. His Alicorn wings unfolded and he dashed away. "Oh, no you don't!" Cloud growled. She was certainly much faster then him- her cutie mark resembled a cloud, because that's what she liked, and a tornado, because she was fast.  
>The chase was on. <em>She's faster then me- but not on the ground! <em>he thought boldly, landing with a thump and starting to gallop on the now-dark streets. But as he did so, Shell started to chase after him, and Cloud was still coming from the sky.  
>"Faster!" the Alicorn said to himself absentmindedly. He looked back to see if he had lost them, but he ran into the wall, knocking himself unconscious.<br>Cloud offered, "I'll carry him back to the layer."  
>"No," Shell smiled, "I got this."<br>And with a red spark of the horn, Thunder was lifted into the air. But that's not what Cloud was looking at. "Why are you staring at my flank? I don't like people doing that," Shell said fiercely. But Cloud just pointed to the image that had appeared on Shell Gem's flank. A black-and-white magician's wand.

Rarity and Shell celebrated the latter's cutie mark until Thunder woke up. Then it got serious. Calamity, Harmony, and Cloud were above him. The turtles, Rarity, and the rest of the Elements were surrounding him on the ground.  
>"There's no escape, Thunder- so don't look for a way out," Calamity warned. Her serious tone didn't match the small smile on her face.<br>Rarity talked then, "So, Prince Thunder Bright, tell us- Why were you running away?"  
>Thunder stared at Cloud, and didn't say a word. "He's not gonna talk," Leo sighed.<br>"He doesn't' have too," Shell said matter-of-factly. She trotted up to Thunder and touched his forehead, right under his horn, with her own. "This is only gonna hurt for a second," she said as her horn glowed red, "This is one of the spells Cloud told me about."  
>The red aura on her horn glowed bright and both ponies fainted.<br>"Don't try waking them up," Cloud warned. She understood what Shell had done. "This is all part of the spell."


	6. A Mind, Revalations, and a Plan

When Thunder woke up, he didn't know where he was. He could see black clouds all around, making up the ground and the sky, and empty space between them as far as he could see.  
>"I found you," someone said. He turned to see Shell walking towards him, and he started to think about running away- but the clouds under him wrapped around his hooves until he couldn't move. "No escape, " Shell said with a sly smile.<br>_What should I ask her first? _Thunder thought. He just stared at her, wide-eyed, as his mind raced with things to say. "Uh... where are we?" the alicorn decided to ask first.  
>"My mind," Shell answered simply.<br>"Where'd you learn this spell!?" Thunder gasped.  
>Shell replied, "Cloud told me about it."<br>"But that... it... huh? She's a Pegasus!"  
>"She says you taught her about some spells once."<br>"Yeah- but this is a spell for some of the highest level unicorns! How did you manage this!?"  
>"It's all in the cutiemark," Shell smiled as she looked to her newly-marked flank.<br>Thunder smiled a bit, "Congratulations."  
>"Thanks- but that's not what we're here to talk about."<br>"Yeah... I think I know why you did this- and I promise you I won't try to run... if you get your things off of my hooves."  
>"Oh! Sorry, Thunder!" Shell replied nervously. Slowly, the long strings of cloud loosened them selves and slipped down until thy were normal again. "So, tell me, Prince Thunder Bright- what were you running away from?"<br>"...The Elements."  
>"The Elements of Harmony?" Shell raised an eyebrow and sat down on a cahir the clouds had made for her.<br>"Y-yeah..."  
>"Well, try out-running yourself. It never works."<br>"Shell, stop trying to be Calamity." Thunder frowned.  
>"Okay, but first you'll have to race me, handsome."<br>The Prince stood up from the chair Shell had made for him, "And don't act like Cloud!"  
>"What should you care? As far as you're concerned, none of those people should be talked about."<br>"...Oh. It all leads up to this, then?"  
>"You don't really want to leave, do you."<br>"Um... I... no," Thunder sighed.  
>Shell tilted her head, "Then why <em>did <em>you leave?"  
>"Because... I feel too responsible."<br>"Hm?"  
>"I'm the supposed Element of Magic, and I'm supposed to keep everyone safe- but I brought us here! And what if..."<br>"What if what?"  
>"What if the Nightmare kills somebody! THEN WHAT!?" Thunder screamed. Shell opened her mouth to say something, but the Prince continued, "They'll all HATE me! MOTHER, FATHER, , YOU, THE OTHER ELEMENTS, AND THE OTHER PREVIOUS ELEMENTS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HATE ME!"<br>As the alicorn fell to his knees and started to cry, Shell leaned down to him. "Thunder, I can't speak for anyone else- but if anyone dies, because of anything to do with New York, I'll never blame you," Shell smiled. Thunder sniffed, but remained silent. "It's okay, Thunder- calm down," Shell said warmly.  
>"...Really?" the Alicorn looked up.<br>"Really," Shell promised, "And I'm sure the others think the same."

Meanwhile, in the darkness of an poorly lit alley, the Nightmare scowled. _There goes another pony who I could have taken over- an ALICORN, too! _she thought (that was all she could do, until she found somepony to inhabit). _Unless... _she looked up, her misty green shape glowing. _Alright, there's a plan if I ever thought of one. I'm going to... Equestria. _And with that, she slid into the sewers, her body turning into randomly shaped, green mist


	7. Twilight Dawn

What most ponies don't know is that Prince Thunder Bright, third-in-line to be ruler of Equestria, has a sibling. A sister, to be precise.  
>Originally, Twilight and Flash didn't want to have any kids. At the time, they both had been too busy for a child- but they still had one. The doctor who delivered this baby, also an Alicorn, was forced to shut up about it. The circumstances where something that he doesn't want to think about.<br>So, Princess Twilight Sparkle brought her newborn to Zecora in the Everfree, and the baby Alicorn, who was now in her early twenties, hid nearby in the wood when anyone came to visit the zebra- although, she knew all about her parents and brother.  
>Of course, she was jealous.<br>The mare was almost a copy of her mother. She had a mane that always flowed in some non-existent wind, and it was exactly the color of Twilight's, too- The outlines of it where light indigo, and the insides where hot pink and a dawn-dusk hue of orange, with bits of white that where meant to mimic stars. Her coat was pale pink-purple, but not exactly lavender, and her eyes where dark blue, as well as the tips of her long, regal wings.  
>One day, the Alicorn (Twilight Dawn) decided she would go out and take a walk in the Everfree. If something attacked her, she could fly away or fight with her magic. Zecora was about to say something before she left the small hut, but Dawn shut the door before she could listen to a word of it. All the non-Princess ever heard were rhymes- she wished that there could be a change for once. Something... different. Someone else.<br>_I wish I had a sibling, _Dawn thought suddenly.  
>"You do," she answered herself out loud. Not that it mattered, as she was already far away from her homehut. Suddenly, she heard something from behind. Turning around, the Alicorn started charging a magical beam, her horn surrounded with a light pink magic.  
>"It's okay," someone said, "I'm on your side."<br>Although for most unicorns, it is very hard to stop after you have began to charge any magi that is primarily used for an attack, Dawn did so with ease (she was better at her arcane tricks then her Mother and Brother combined).  
>She asked suddenly, "Who are you?"<br>"I'm the Nightmare... but I'm sure you know who that is."  
>Dawn nodded shakily, and began charging her attack once more.<br>"Stop!" the voice gasped, "I can help you!"  
>The Alicorn stopped once more, "How?"<br>"If you let me become part of you, let us act as one, I can help you get what you've always wanted."  
>"How do you know what I want?" Dawn growled.<br>"Revenge."  
>"Huh?"<br>"You want revenge on everybody. No one knows who you are, even though you are the rightful ruler of Equestria- not Celestia or Luna. Or even Twilight- not Cadence, for that matter. Not even your stupid brother, Thunder Bright. The rightful ruler of Equestria is you- and I can help make that happen," the Nightmare said, revealing herself. She looked like nightmare moon, but was formed of green mist and was a pure unicorn. "All you need to do," she continued, "Is help me out, first."

_EARLIER THAT DAY..._

The Nightmare slid slowly through the underground tunnels, careful not to make any noise. It was very hard for her, because when she moved, there was usually a small hissing sound. But she contained the noise so it was to quiet for even a Batpony to hear. That was when he found what she was looking for.  
>A piece (not even that, just a sliver,) of Thunder's jean jacket had fallen off when he landed on the ground, after teleporting them to New York. The whole jacket would've been better- but this was all the Nightmare had, and what she would have to use. Although her magic wasn't very strong, she could still preform a small amount of strong spells- this was one of those. The piece of denim lifted into the air, glowing green- but slowly, an orange aura leaked out of it and surrounded the mist that Nightmare was. The denim disappeared, deteriorated- there are lots of words to describe it. But, mostly, it was gone- no longer having any existence anywhere. Too bad for our heroes and heroines, that didn't happen to the Nightmare. No, she was transported to Equestria, and she knew who her target was, and where she was, too.<br>It was time to get a new host- and she knew she could tempt this one. The ones who wanted to be taken over where easier.  
>Her new body will be shared with "Princess" Twilight Dawn.<p> 


	8. Nightmare Who?

"Dawn, my dear! Why did you disappear!?" Zecora shouted, looking through the woods around her hut. She sighed and rubbed her gray, aged mane. "You're in for some trouble, you Twilight double!" she called again. It wasn't smart to be making much noise at night in the Everfree, but she was beginning to worry for her adopted daughter. The two had become very attached, as if Zecora were Dawn's real mother, and the Zebra had never experienced anything as dramatizing as this was. Suddenly, she heard a growl.  
>Zecora stood, still as a statue, as two Timberwolves walked up to her. They glared at her with their shining, green eyes for a moment. Then, they pounced.<br>That night, the Pack ate very well. Zebra tasted much, much better then pony- and this one was very old, it would've died soon anyways.

The Alicorn trotted quietly through the Castle. The Nightmare was waiting for her in the woods- but, for now, she was alone. Finally, she found what she was looking for- a large door with a 20k gold lock. She rubbed her hoof against the silver metal, and teleported to the other side. Her horn sparkled with light, for her to see, and she looked around until she saw the box. Picking at up with her hooves, she closed her eyes and teleported once again- back into the Everfree.  
>"What took you so long?" the Nightmare asked flatly.<br>"Well, I had to find it first! _And _a guard saw me- I'm lucky he thought I was Moth- ...Princess Twilight." Dawn replied harshly.  
>The Nightmare would've rolled her eyes, if she could've, "Fine, fine."<br>Dawn frowned at the Nightmare's rudeness, but didn't say anything about it as she opened the small box. There was a bright flash before the Nightmare was once again in her true form as Nightmare Moon, but without a cutie mark. Also, she was still mist, but that had turned dirt-brown. "Now what?" the Alicorn asked.  
>"Now, you think about all of those ponies- they don't care about you at all. Your <em>younger <em>brother is third-in-line to the throne- but that's where you should be! You should be the Ruler of Equestria right now, in fact- you should be Princess Twilight Dawn!" the Nightmare hissed, inching closer to the other mare. There was another flash, and both of the ponies were gone- replaced by another. She was a copy of Nightmare Moon, but different. Her mane and tail where almost the same as before, but completely sunset/sunrise orange- besides the white flecks of stars. Her coat was pinkish-gray, like a really old stuffed animal that had originally been bright pink, and her eyes were slits (like a dragon's), but also stayed dark blue. Her height rivaled that of Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight's combined, and she had a new cutie mark- Nightmare Moon's, but with white where the black was, and instead of the moon, there was a dawn/dusk orange starburst, like her real Mother's.  
><em>"Who are you now?" <em>the Nightmare asked from inside Dawn's head.  
>"I am..." Dawn paused.<br>_"Nightmare..?" _the Nightmare started.  
>"Nightmare Dawn."<br>_"Perfect," _Nightmare agreed. _"And I know where your brother is."  
><em>"YES!" Dawn shouted, "TIEM TO GET MY REVENGE!"  
><em>"I'll help you cast this spell. Let me control a part of your magic."<br>_"Of course I will," Dawn said. Her horn glowed gray, her new aura, and they were gone once again. "To New York!"


	9. Applejack's Family Matters

Applejack sighed as it began to rain. Not to hard, not any thunder (or lightning), just the soft drizzle of water falling to the ground. Her son loved working in these conditions.  
>"What's the matter, Applejack?" her mate, Apple Juice asked. The mare remained silent. "...I understand," Juice replied before trotting back inside the house of Sweet Apple Acres.<br>"Juice?" A.J. called, looking inside.  
>"Hmm?" he replied, looking up from a batch of guess-what he had been making.<br>"Eh'm gonna go take a visit to Bloom's place," the orange Earth Pony said.  
>"Alright- I'll tell Macintosh. Remember, you might have to stay there for a while- it might start storming harder later," Juice said with a soft, caring smile. The smile that Applejack adored him for. She grabbed an umbrella hat and put it on- she couldn't gallop with a hoof-held one. She went as fast as she could, on her way to her little sister's house.<p>

"Hey ther', Bloom," the orange Earth Pony said as Apple Bloom opened the door.  
>"Hai!" her sister replied.<br>"Where's Spike?" Applejack asked with a confused blink.  
>"He wen' to help Big Mac gather some apples- didn't you see him?" Bloom said.<br>"Nah."  
><em>They're probably out drinking, <em>the sisters thought in unison. But they didn't tell each other.  
>"So... how've ya been doin'?" the pale yellow Earth Pony asked nervously as she closed the door.<br>"Eh've been fine. ...Is ther' somethin' wrong?" Applejack asked, noting the strange way Bloom had said her sentence.  
>"Well... there's something Eh need to tell ya."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You might not be... calm."<br>"Eh promise Eh'll stay cool."  
>"Really?"<br>"Shoot."  
>"A.J., I..."<br>"Hmm?"  
>"I'm... p-pregnant."<br>Applejack stared at her sister, open-mouthed.  
>"<em>Please<em>! Don't get mad!" Bloom frowned.  
>The orange mare trotted up to her sister and gave her a hug, "Now, why would Eh be mad? I'm going ta' be an aunt- like you!"<br>"So... you won't yell?" Bloom said hopefully.  
>"Of course not," A.J promised, "But have you told Spike?"<br>"Yeah... he's really happy," Apple Bloom replied with a smile.  
>"How long have you been pregnant?"<br>"Three moons."  
>"I can't wait to see my nephew- or niece."<br>"Apple Bloom smiled and dove in for another hug. A.J. gave it to her.


	10. Silence Cut Short

Nightmare Dawn trotted quietly through New York, careful not to be seen by anyone.  
><em>"To do this, you must find an ally first," <em>the Nightmare warned, _"But I know who will help."  
><em>'Who?' Dawn wanted to ask. But she didn't need to know- not yet. She continued following Nightmare's directions until they came to a large, stone building with black-stained windows.  
><em>"We need to go to the top floor," <em>the Nightmare instructed. In under a second, Dawn was standing in a large, dimly lit room. In front of her there was something that looked like a human -but more like a tiger. As the Alicorn started adjusting to the light, she saw multiple 'soldiers'. They all looked the same, although Dawn realized most of them were robots, and they also looked like they had some murderous weapons.  
>"Who are you?" the Tiger asked with a growl.<br>"My name is Nightmare Dawn, formerly known as Twilight dawn- and we have something in common," Dawn explained with an evil glare.  
>The Tiger stared at her warily, "And what is that?"<br>"We both want to... _exterminate _the Turtles. Well, for I, it is mostly their allies- but a Team is one and the same."  
>"Hmm..."<br>"I promise, you can fight whomever you want- just leave the tall pony with wings and a horn for me."  
>"...Deal."<br>"Fair enough, then?"  
>"Yes."<br>"What should I-" (Dawn could hear the Nightmare hissing as she realized what mistake she had been making) "-Er, _we _address you as?"  
>"Lord Tigerclaw- but, you are my "partner", not my soldier. Call me Tigerclaw."<br>"Alright. Shall we go now?"  
>"Wait. We strike at midnight."<p>

Thunder hadn't talked for a while after waking up.  
>"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.<br>"Nothing," the Alicorn replied sharply. Cloud Cover sighed and trotted away, defeated.  
>"What is wrong, young one?" Leonardo asked.<br>The white stallion remained silent.  
>"It is not wise to stay silent for so long, Thunder Bright. Cloud Cover is worried."<br>"Yeah. It's just... Shell and I talked about something while we were asleep, and-" Thunder began, but he was interrupted by Rarity, who galloped out of her and Raph's room.  
>"Everyone, come here! I have great news!" she said happily.<br>"What?" said Calamity, "Is there any giggling involved?"  
>Cloud stepped slowly away from the draconeqques, not wanting to be tickled.<br>"Well... yes and no. You're really going to want to hear about this, Crunch!" Rarity said.  
>"...An' naw Eh'm interested," the Earth Pony smiled.<br>"Apple Bloom is having a baby!" the Earth Pony smiled. She knew all of the Elements (minus Harmony) were good friends of Apple Bloom's, especially Crunch, as she was his Aunt.  
>"Eh'm gonna have eh cousin!" Crunch said with a huge smile.<br>"Yay! Smiles!" Calamity shouted.  
>"Twilight's letter didn't say anything else," Rarity answered Thunder without him even asking the question.<br>The Alicorn sighed and wondered, _Will I ever see Mother again?_


	11. A Sibling in Need

Apple Crunch couldn't sleep.  
>There hadn't been anything to do last night, no Nightmare sightings, no "Mutagen" (the Turtles explained that), just boredom in the sewers. Plus, he was going to have another cousin! He loved family- even more then work. So he was the first one to hear the Foot. His ears pricked as they detected repeative marching and robotic squeaking sounds.<br>"Guys, wake up!" he shouted, "Someone's coming!"  
>Everyone was immediately awake, jumping up ad looking all around.<br>"I don't see anyone, Crunch..." Thunder sounded unsure.  
>"Don't look!" Harmony realized what Crunch meant, "Listen! ...Oh... I mean, if you want to sleep, you-you can..."<br>Although shyness crept into Harmony's voice once again, that didn't stop anyone from listening.  
>"Yeah... yeah, I hear it, too," Calamity nodded seriously (although she was still, of course, smiling).<br>No one argued as Thunder Bright lead them out of 'the Lair'. Although, no one else came besides the Elements of Harmony.

"Alright- We've noticed that the Turtles and Mrs. _Rarity_-" (Dawn said the name with utter disgust) "-have stayed in their Lair. So, you should go with the Foot, and I'll scout out the others by myself," the Alicorn explained.  
>Tigerclaw nodded, then turned to say something to his second command, Rahzar. The mutant dog nodded and ran down to tell the Foot. After a minute, there was a straight line dividing two groups of the Clan.<br>"See you.. later," Tigerclaw forced a twisted imitation of a smile with his killer-sharp teeth. Dawn nodded. Before the Alicorn went down to search, however, her horn glowed grey once again and she was bestowed an almost-perfect copy of Nightmare Moon's old armor- but this one was midnight black with an attachment that covered her mouth as well.

After seemingly hours of searching, Dawn finally found the Elements of Harmony. They were looking for someone, but they didn't know it was her. She jumped down suddenly with the element of surprise, pinning Calamity to the floor with one hoof on her tail and the other on her muzzle.  
>"HRRMPH!" Calamity shrieked (or tried to).<br>The others turned to see who their attacker was.  
>"Hello there, kind ponies," she smiled evilly.<br>"Let our friend go!" Cloud growled, charging towards the Alicorn. Dawn shot a few grey beams of magic at her, but the Pegusas simply dodged them.  
><em>"A fast one, eh?" <em>the Nightmare said to Dawn, _"Try something different."  
><em>Dawn obeyed, picking up Cloud with her magic an throwing her against the wall.  
>"Are you okay?" Harmony asked, galloping over to her.<br>"Yeah," Cloud nodded, "I'm fine."  
>The two trotted back to the main group of friends.<br>"Try to get her back," the Alicorn taunted, "I dare you."  
>"Enough!" Thunder screamed, teleporting Calamity to his side and causing Nightmare Dawn to fall over un-gracefully. She quickly regained her balance, however.<br>"Who _are _you!?" Crunch shouted.  
>"I am Nightmare Dawn! And I have a secret to tell you," she replied. Suddenly, the scarlet Earth Pony was sitting next to Dawn. She whispered something to him, in-audible to the others, and he just stared at her, mystified, before being teleported back.<br>"What did she say, Crunch?" Harmony was filled with concern.  
>Crunch said something very quietly that no one else could hear.<br>"Hmm? I didn't get that," Calamity said, leaning her serpent-like body over. Her nose was bleeding and she had a cut on her side from Dawn's armor, but she seemed fine.  
>"She said... she said Thunder is her brother," he croaked. Everyone stared at him for a moment, then turned their eyes to the white Alicorn. Harmony flew up to him to look more into his eyes.<br>"Thunder?" he pleaded, "Tell me it isn't true..."  
>"It is." Thunder replied, looking away. Although he had no evidence, it was a gut feeling. This was his sister, and she had been possessed by the Nightmare. "But we're going to save her."<p> 


	12. Tigerclaw's Revenge

Thunder's plan had been very complicated, but simple at the same time. Harmony and Shell were to distract her with some noise and flashy magic, while Cloud, Crunch, and Calamity **(A/N: I didn't actually mean for the "C Group" to be born xD)** attacked her from behind. It was hard to ignore fire.  
>"Do you smell som- AGH! MY TAIL!" Shell screamed, smacking it with her hoof.<br>Harmony looked at her wide-eyed, "Calm down!"  
>He rubbed it gently in just the right place so the small fire died. "Thanks," Shell smiled. Harmony blushed and looked away, continuing his animal-call routine. There was one last part of it, though. Thunder himself was to stay in the shadows, away from Nightmare Dawn and the others, inventing a spell to cure her. Then, he had an idea. His horn glowed orange and, suddenly, Dawn was stuck in mid-air.<br>"Cool!" Cloud said, looking over at him.  
>"It won't last," he warned, "But I know what to do."<br>"What?" Harmony asked quietly.  
>"We're the Elements of Harmony, remember?" Thunder rolled his eyes.<br>"Oh... yeah, we are, aren't we!" Calamity smiled. The Alicorn's horn glowed once again and so did the necks of his friends.  
>"Calamity, the Element of Laughter. You must try to make Dawn realize, a smile is the best way to warm her soul." he began.<br>A golden necklace with a deep brown gem, shaped like a snake, appeared on her.  
>"Cloud, the Element of Honesty. You must tell Dawn the truth to help shape her future."<br>Another one appeared on Cover, with a white, cloud-shaped gem.  
>"Crunch, the Element of Loyalty. Stick by us all, including Dawn, and she'll learn what a true friend is."<br>Crunch's was a yellow, apple-shaped gem.  
>"Harmony, the Element of Generosity. Dawn must be shown how to give, not just get."<br>One with a red gem, shaped like a paw-print, appeared onto Harmony.  
>"Shell, the Element of Kindness. Love can fix the broken-hearted."<br>A necklace appeared on Shell. It had a black-and-white gem, shaped like a stick- or a wand.  
>"And, finally, myself, the Element of Magic, who channels all of the Elements into an infinite source of power," Thunder finished. His eyes were glowing white and he didn't sound like himself. Suddenly, he was bestowed another necklace. It was golden, like the others, but thicker- like a Prince's. The middle was an orange gem, a bolt of lightning. Then, Dawn un-froze.<br>_"No! I was right! The Elements of Harmony are HERE!" _the Nightmare shouted.  
>"I promise, Nightmare, they will not defeat Us," Dawn whispered. Her horn charged another magical beam, but she stopped mid-spell. The six ponies floated into the air, all of their eyes glowing, and their necklaces were, too (except for Thunder's). Beams of magic matching the colors of the elements shot out, hitting Thunder's lightning-bolt.<br>"NO! NO! NOOO!" Dawn shouted. She was surrounded by Rainbows- then, everything was black.

"Wha- what happened?" Dawn said as she slowly woke up.  
>"You're awake!" someone said. She looked up to see another Alicorn, a white one with an indigo mane. She realized this was her brother.<br>"Who're you?" she asked, just to be sure.  
>"I'm Thunder Bright," he said, "Your... brother."<br>"Where are we?"  
>"New York City. Do you remember anything that happened?"<br>"...N-no. But I think I know why."  
>"Y-"<br>"Um... please. Don't remind me."  
>"Oh. Y-yeah, OK."<br>"So... you know my name, right?"  
>"Nigh- Dawn?"<br>"Yes. Twilight Dawn."  
>"Nice name."<br>"Thanks. So... what _did _happen?"  
>"I'll tell you everything I can."<p>

Meanwhile, the others were fighting Tigerclaw and the Foot. Rarity, who was now an almost-master at the art of battle, was bravely fighting Tigerclaw, along with Raphael.  
>"Do you really think you can beat me?" the tiger asked, dodging a blow from Rarity's dagger.<br>"We have before," Rarity replied with a courageous smile. Raph looked over to see her. Blood was dripping down her face from a wound next to her ear, but it seemed to make her even more beautiful. Her white coat shined and her eyes gleamed with deadly determination.  
>"You think you can handle him?" the turtle asked.<br>"Sure I can. Go help Leo."  
>Raph nodded and gave Tigerclaw a stab in the paw before jumping away.<br>"This ends now," he said, pulling a laser-gun out of his belt.  
>"I don't think so!" the unicorn replied, slicing it in half. She did so to the other ones that lay in his belt, too.<br>Tigerclaw scowled, "You think you're _so _smart."  
>Of course, he was bluffing. He was getting weaker and weaker. Perhaps it would soon be time for his second-in-command mutant snake, Karai, to take over. He fell over suddenly.<br>"Done yet?" Rarity growled, giving him one last stab in the chest.  
>"Not quiet," Tigerclaw replied hoarsely. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one last thing. Some mutagen in a small container. He opened the top of it and threw it at the mare. She gasped, wide-eyed, and the world seemed to go in slow-motion as she tried to duck. But it was too late.<p>

Raph knew why the Foot had retreated- Rarity must've finished Tigerclaw off.  
>"That was great, Rares!" is what he was planning to say. But when he saw her, he only screamed.<br>"Father! What's wrong!?" Shell said, immediately running to his side. Everyone else came, too. They were met with a heart-breaking sight, and even Calamity wasn't smiling. Rarity's breath was shallow as she lay, covered in mutagen, on the floor.  
>"...What will happen?" Shell said quietly, looking away.<br>"Only time will tell," Raph replied. Everyone was silent.


	13. Tiger Inside

Rarity looked around.  
>"Where am I?" she said aloud.<br>"Hello, Mrs. Rarity," she heard someone say. It was a male's voice, and a familiar one at that, but she couldn't quite put her hoof on it.  
>"Who are you?" she shivered.<br>"Aww! You don't remember your old friend!?" he replied.  
>"Answer me! Where am I, and why are you here?!"<br>"Dee-mann-ding, aren't you? A bit more then before, I'd say..."  
>"WHO ARE YOU!" she shouted, sheathing her dagger.<br>"It's your friendly neighborhood DISCORD!"  
>Rarity frowned, "...Do I know you?"<br>"Ah, yes- Tigerclaw probably gave you amnesia."  
>"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"<br>"Discord, try to feel a bit more sympathetic," another voice joined them. It was familiar to Rarity, too- calm, reserved, and caring.  
>"Fine, fine. Can't a God have his fun?" the creature named 'Discord' rolled his eyes as the newcomer trotted up to them- a mare much taller then she was, with both wings and a horn and pink-white fur.<br>"Do you know your name?" the mare said with a concerned frown.  
>"Of course! My name... my name is..." Rarity paused, "What is my name?"<br>"Your name is Rarity. Do you remember what has happened to you?" the regal pony asked.  
>"Well... I... I remember someone next to me. It was a... a he. My friend. And we were fighting a monster together, but my friend left, and the monster did.. something... I- I don't remember too well. What is your name, Miss?"<br>"Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria. Do you remember anything else? Anything at all?"  
>"...No. I feel like I was just reborn!" Rarity whimpered.<br>"It is okay, Rarity. I will show you a bit of what happened, and introduce you to a few of your family members... and friends."  
>Rarity didn't understand, but followed Celestia as they watched some floating images- apparently, they depicted scenes from her lifetime.<p>

"So, I'm different then before?" Rarity cocked a brow.  
>"Yes. Before, you looked like this-" Celestia looked over to a picture, "-But now, you look like... this."<br>The Alicorn summoned a large mirror, so Rarity could examine her new body. She had the build of a Unicorn, definitely, but she didn't look like one.  
>Her coat was orange with black stripes, similar to a Tiger's, and white splotches appeared in random places (like a cat's markings). Her eyes were each differently colored, one yellow, and one dark blue, although both of her pupils were similar to Nightmare MoonDawn's. Her tail was still royal blue, but it was tiger-like, still covered in black stripes, and she could move it if she wanted. Her mane was almost the same, but a bit more jagged and without curls. Her cutiemark was the same- three gems. This was her destiny, although the color had been converted to green, as was her magic.  
>Finally, she looked up to her ears. They were simply shorter then before, and less rounded.<br>"...I like it." she finally said.  
>"What?" Celestia had a confused expression.<br>"Well," Rarity started to explain, "The royal blue complements the black quite nicely, as does the white. And the orange adds a but of a spice to the whole thing, don't you think?"  
>"Yes, you're still the same Rarity," Celestia smiled, "Now it's time to go back."<p>

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, and the late update! But I have to go to the Pool right now, before my Brother is eternally ungrateful. Bye!**


	14. A Happy Ending!

Shell Gem had been knocking on the door to her mother's room for around an hour.  
>"Shell, she's probably un-conscious," Thunder said. He had arrived earlier with Dawn and been told the news. As a leader, he did his best to cheer his team up (this was slightly easier with Calamity's help), but he was still sad himself.<br>"I can hear her breathing," Shell replied with a sigh.  
>"O...K?" Calamity blinked. Thunder Bright elbowed the Draconeqques in the side.<br>"Hey! I think she got up!" Crunch announced, putting his ear to the wall.  
>"Cool!" Calamity smiled, floating through the wall and into the other room. Crunch face-hoofed and pulled her back by the tail. "Ow!"<br>The stallion rolled his eyes, "You can't just... go in there!"  
>"Watch me," the Draconeqques replied crossly.<br>"Calamity, Crunch is right. Not yet, at least," Thunder nodded.  
>"I'll go in," Shell offered. No one objected as she walked through the door.<p>

Thunder looked around nervously. It been a while... maybe _too _long, since Shell had gone into the room. Everyone else seemed just as frightened/unsure as he was. Finally, the door opened, and two mutant ponies came out.  
>"OH! SHE LOOKS DIFFERENT!" Calamity said loudly. Crunch gave her a glare of dis-approval.<br>_I can still feel it. I've changed, but... they all love me, _Rarity thought.  
>"Do you remember us?" Harmony asked eventually.<br>"Well... yes. I do," Rarity said. She was starting to get a better image of everyone in the room- her daughter, brother-in-laws, husband, and friends.  
>That statement was accompanied with awkward silence. Of course, there was only one pony who could possibly break it.<br>"REUNION PAAAAAAAAAAAARTY!" someone shouted. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie herself was standing in the middle of the room.  
>"Mrs. Pie... what are you doing here?" Thunder asked quizzically.<br>"Oh! Well, that's easy! Twilight gave me a cool potion (that tasted like raspberries!) and asked if I would drink it! And I did, so a giant black-and-white portal appeared over there-" she gestured over to the wall, "-and... oh, it tasted like raspberries, too! Anyways, I'm here to get you guys. Who're the new ponies?"  
>"Uh... Shell Gem, Dawn Sparkle, and... Rarity," the white Alicorn replied.<br>Pinkie Pie tackled the Tiger-Pony and pinned her to the ground. "You look different!" she smiled.  
>"Um... yes, Pinkie Pie, I do," Rarity replied, getting up and dusting off her coat.<br>"OK! C'mon, guys! The portal is getting smaller!" Pinkie said.  
>"Un secon', Pinkie," Crunch looked over to Shell.<br>"Are you coming with us?" Calamity asked hopefully.  
>"Well... I... my family is here, guys. I don't think-" Shell began.<br>"I know you want to stay here, Gem, but you can leave if you want," Rarity smiled.  
>"What!? Don't you want me to stay!?" the turtle-pony gasped.<br>"As much as we all do, it might be time for you to make a life of your own," Raph admitted. Shell gaped at him.  
>"Goodbye, Shell. Visit soon!" the tiger-pony waved as her daughter walked through the portal (she was also crying). And the Nightmare hasn't done anything since.<br>Well... not yet...

**Thunder: Hi! My name is Thunder. Princess Celestia was busy, so here's my message...**

** Dear Audience,**

**In New York, I learned that you can always save someone you love- even if you think it's too late. True friendship won't disappear; it will stay no matter how invisible it seems. Like Dawn. Everyone thought she was entirely evil, but we helped turn her back, and Princess Dawn is in her room, talking with Mother. It feels like just yesterday we left to save both worlds, but that was a few Months ago.  
>When I look at Shell, she reminds me of everything we did there. ...Actually, I've been looking at her a lot lately... maybe I do have feelings for her. Something different then friendship.<br>****But that's okay! Love is always just as great. Maybe the Nightmare will come back- but we'll still be here.  
>We are the Elements of Harmony, guardians of Equestria.<br>But the most important thing about us? We're friends.**

**Until next time,**

**Prince Thunder Bright. **


	15. Update! (As of March 29, 2015)

I'm gonna make...

A...

THIRD BOOK!

(Que "Yay" from the audience)

Oh, you might be wondering why I didn't do it forever ago. I forgot my password. (Idiot I am)

Anyways, to make a Third Book, I need characters (mutant and pony).

I have the opposite of Writers Block.

Too. Many. Ideas!

Check my Profile for the new Poll, which will select new characters. Or you can vote to keep the current ones! Either way, I'm looking forward to writing this sequel-sequel.

Cya! -PonyNinja


End file.
